


Belly Studies

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Anders, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kleineganz a while back because she was in need of something fluffy. I picked #33 – “Do you think I’m/you’re pregnant yet?” from the <a href="http://lamentaslair.tumblr.com/post/137947739597/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction">ABO prompt list</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleineganz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/gifts).



A calloused hand gingerly caressed over his hip before moving to his front, fingertips exploring the soft skin of his belly, poking gently around his navel. A moment later, a warm palm was pressed against the same area, squeezing gently.

 

It was odd. Odd enough that it woke Anders from his light slumber, an amused frown on his face.

 

Next was a nose, delicately caressing along his neck. Anders could hear the soft inhale when Fenris’ lips parted to scent him properly, his warm breath ghosting over his skin. It tickled, terribly so, but Anders kept perfectly still and pretended to still be asleep.

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up like this. It was, in fact, the fourth time in the past three weeks. Each time, Anders had unintentionally stopped Fenris from doing whatever it was he was doing by giggling or complaining that he wanted to sleep. Fenris had yet to explain what brought on this odd behavior.

 

Amber eyes opened a fraction when the hand on his belly began to…cup it? Yes, that was what Fenris’ hand was doing. Cupping his belly. Inhaling deeply as he continued to scent on his neck before burying his nose into the mage’s hair with a soft growl. Alphas were odd sometimes. Or maybe it was just _his_ alpha who was odd.

 

It had stopped raining outside about an hour ago. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof of their shabby little hut had kept Anders awake. The breeze now wafting in through the windows was filled with Spring scents, flowery and fresh and green, announcing that winter was finally leaving their area. Anders couldn’t wait for the freezing nights to be over. Ferelden didn’t often have strong winters, but this one had been terrible. The hut’s walls had too many cracks and holes and they had spent weeks discovering and sealing them so the warmth of the fire would stop to escape.

 

Fenris had probably suffered the most during the cold weeks and freezing nights. The elf had only ever known the hot, dry climate in the Imperium or the mild weather in the Free Marches and was unused to cold, snowy winters. He had been cold – and desperate – enough, that he’d regularly asked Anders for that neat little heat spell he knew, just so he’d stop shivering.

 

Anders had learned two things about Fenris during a real winter, though: the elf was fascinated by snow and absolutely adorable when suffering from a cold. Grumpy, yes, but also adorable. Anders had never enjoyed caring for someone sick as much as he had when Fenris was bed-ridden and sneezing bad enough that the mage had worried their hut might collapse from the force.

 

He was nodding off again when Fenris’ hand explored his belly once again. Curiosity won over and with an amused smile, Anders turned his head just enough to glance at the elf. Fenris looked caught and stilled, moss green eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Fenris, _what_ are you doing?” Anders asked around a chuckle.

 

The elf scowled, like Anders catching him acting odd was offending him. The mage could _see_ Fenris debating with himself whether to just pretend he wasn’t doing anything strange or spill it. Pointy ears perched, resting flatly against the sides of the elf’s head and Fenris moved to lean over Anders, resting his chin on the blond’s collar bone.

 

“Anders.”

 

“You guessed correctly.”

 

“You do not seriously believe you are funny, right?” Fenris asked, eyebrows lifting.

 

“I certainly possess a lot more humor than you do, elf,” Anders pointed out and Fenris huffed, lips quirking into a smile.

 

“Do you…do you think you are pregnant yet?”

 

Anders blinked, eyes widening in surprise. “I’m sorry what?” he asked and again, Fenris was scowling.

 

“Pregnant. Do you think you are pregnant yet?”

 

Ah, so _that_ was what Fenris was doing – checking his stomach for swelling and scenting to see if his smell had changed in any way, as was typical for pregnant omegas. Anders laughed and patted the hand still resting on his belly affectionately. “What brought this on, I wonder?”

 

“What do you mean? You went through your heat only a few weeks ago.”

 

“It did help break your fever.”

 

“And it is not like we have ever actually taken any precautions unless there is something I do not know about yet.”

 

Anders’ smile turned into a huge grin. “So, you keep scenting me and checking my stomach for signs while I sleep? That is…adorable? Odd, but adorable. I wasn’t aware you long to be a father, Fenris.”

 

Fenris’ scowl deepened and he pulled away with an annoyed huff. Anders frowned when he felt the elf settle next to him, with his back turned to the mage.

 

“Are you pouting?” Anders asked.

 

“You are mocking me,” Fenris pointed out grumpily. “I was not aware that me wanting to be a father is so… _amusing_.”

 

Anders rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t mocking you, Fenris. You just…you never mentioned this before.”

 

Another huff, but Anders could feel the tension leave the elf’s body. “I am aware it is next to impossible,” Fenris murmured. “I realize that the lyrium in my body may have made me infertile. I know you said the taint makes Grey Wardens infertile. I just…I suppose the feeling of having left it all behind after escaping Kirkwall has made me…hopeful?”

 

Again, Anders was smiling and with a small sigh, he rolled to his other side and wrapped his arms around the elf’s smaller form. Their legs entangled lazily beneath the sheets and Anders hummed contentedly.

 

“I apologize,” Fenris spoke up again. “It is…a delicate subject for you as well. I should have not brought this up.”

 

“It’s alright,” Anders told the elf gently and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ cheek. “I just wish you would have waited another week with your question.”

 

Fenris’ brows furrowed. “Why?”

 

Anders smile widened. “Because you being sad makes me sad and I _hate_ seeing you sad, Fenris. I was hoping to make it a Wintersend gift for you.”

 

The elf squinted at him, confused. Anders merely grinned in response. “We’ll need a bigger hut,” he added and watched as, finally, it dawned on Fenris.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://lamentaslair.tumblr.com/).


End file.
